Peter Parker (Earth-982)
; formerly | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle) May Parker (aunt, deceased) Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife) May Parker (daughter) Benjy Parker (son) Ben Reilly (clone/"brother", deceased) Kaine (clone/"brother") Reilly Tyne (nephew) Elizabeth Tyne (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs (76 kg) | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Crippled, prosthetic leg | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Forensic scientist; former photographer, retired vigilante & adventurer | Education = Doctorate studies in biochemistry at E.S.U. | Origin = When high school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science experiment, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibilities. | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = What If? Vol 2 105 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Peter's life was the same as his Earth-616 counterpart up until the point in the Clone Saga during which Mary Jane Watson went into labor early. After witnessing the birth of May, Peter began to contemplate giving up the mantle of Spider-Man in order to better protect her and Mary Jane. Two years after May's birth, Peter had a dramatic final conflict with Norman Osborn/Green Goblin which left Norman dead and Peter with the loss of his left leg. With a prosthetic leg in place, Peter could no longer continue on as Spider-Man, even though he retained much of his former powers and does so to this day. Peter went back to school and finished his degree, most likely leaving the Daily Bugle since Spider-Man no longer was around to be photographed. He eventually landed a job in Queens in New York City at the Midtown South Police station. Currently, he works in the crime lab at the station with long-time assistant Phil Urich. When Peter Parker bonded with the Venom symbiote he briefly became Spider-Venom. He and Mary Jane died protecting May and Ben from Daemos. As Daemos drained Peter's life force, May fled with Ben in her arms. | Powers = Peter retains most of the same powers he had as Spider-Man prior to his fateful battle with the Green Goblin which cost him his leg. Now with a prosthetic leg and normal aging, some of these powers have diminished but are still present, such as his Spider-sense. For a complete list of current and past powers, see Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Powers and Abilities. | Abilities = Peter Parker is a gifted scientist. Special Limitations: Peter is missing a leg. His artificial leg slows him down. | Strength = See Spider-Man (Peter Parker)#Strength level. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Standard police-issued fire arms. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Parker,_Peter_(MC2) }} Category:Watson Family Category:Parker Family Category:Heroic Age Characters (MC2) Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Shared body characters Category:Killed by Daemos Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Verse casualties